The Candy Thief
by TheMobRapper
Summary: Based on KudleyFan93's age regression stories. It's Halloween, and you know what that means: candy. A baby's - no, age-regressed animatronic's - favorite thing in the world. But now someone - or something - is stealing the candy, and the FazBabies are being framed for it! It's time for the gang to solve this missing-sweet mystery before it gets any worse. Can they save the sweets?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, everybody, to my Halloween story, The Candy Thief! I know, it's been forever since I last posted a story, and I'm really sorry about that. I've been way buys, and I started college, which makes me even busier. But I'm trying to write when I can, so hang in there. As mentioned in the description, this story is based on KudleyFan93's stories and their age-regression. Actually, I'm basically using her characters and the personalities she gave them. So if you are familiar with her stories, then I hope you get that fun sense of déjà vu! I have to admit, though I can't write like she used to, I still feel like I mirror her well enough. Let me know if you agree or disagree! If you haven't read Kudley's stories before, then I'm sorry to say you missed out on some of the greatest stories ever. She closed up shop a while ago, and she deleted her stories when she did. I actually cried when I discovered that. But I'm actually trying to finish one of her greatest stories over, one that I saved onto my computer, and I'm in the process of finishing it now! It'll be awhile still, but I seriously can't wait to introduce it to you! Wow, I'm getting way off-topic. So yes, this story is based on KudleyFan93's style, and I also threw in a few other author references. Maybe you'll recognize 'em, who knows? All right, let's get on to the story!**

* * *

Chica dragged Freddy and Foxy through the Halloween department in the mall. It had been several months since Goldie had turned them into babies, and now, with Halloween approaching, the temporary mother Chica couldn't resist dressing them up for the holiday.

"Chiiiiiiiicaaaaaaa," Freddy whined, "let's go hoooooome. I'm hungry, and I want a nap! Let's go, while I'll let you rock me to sleep willingly!"

Chica laughed as she slowed to admire a few decorations on display. "Oh, Freddy, we just had lunch an hour ago, and you napped on the way here! Nice try, bud."

"But costumes are for babies!" the little bear argued with a frown of disappointment.

"Hate to break it to you, Freddy-kins," Chica said, fingering a toddler-sized Spider Bear costume, "but you _are_ a baby. Now please quit fussing and stop talking before someone hears you talking like adults."

Out of points to argue, Freddy toddled along dejectedly, throwing bored glances at costumes looming above him.

"Lass," Foxy said cunningly, "I do believe that I have, ah, dirtied me undergarment. I be supposin' that I'll be needin' a change soon, before I get one o' them nasty rashes."

Chica gave the little kit a suspicious and surprised look. It was incredibly rare for any of the FazBabies (aside from Bonnie) to admit that they'd soiled their diaper, much less ask for a change. But she could see no deceit in Foxy's request - or eyes - warning her not to listen.

"Okay, Foxy, there's a restroom right over there. Let's go."

The quartet made their way over to the bathrooms, and all the while Freddy couldn't help but notice Foxy's devilish grin. The bear caught his eye, to which he gave a quiet cackle in response.

"I'll get us outta here in no time, Fazzy."

What was Foxy up to?

"Boys, you stay right here, okay?" Chica instructed firmly. "Or should I put you in the cart?"

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna ride in the cart!" Bonnie squealed excitedly. "I wanna ride in the cart! C'mon, Freddy, you wanna ride with me?"

Freddy dropped his ears and crossed his arms. "No."

Chica lifted a slightly upset Bonnie into the cart bed, where he promptly changed his attitude. "Whoa! I can see waaaaay much higher, now! Cool!"

The chicken giggled at his adorableness, then took Foxy's little paw and led him into the family restroom.

"I wonder what he's planning?" Freddy wondered quietly to himself, idly scratching his bottom.

"Freddy, it's soooooo awesome being way up here!" Bonnie said loudly, looking around the store from his perch. "You shoulda comed up here too! You're missing out!"

"Stop shouting, I'm right here," Freddy grumbled, abruptly turning his back on the bunny. He was determined to remain grumpy, no matter how much he wanted to talk about Bonnie's view. He was the _leader_ of the Fazbears: baby or not, _he_ was supposed to be the one in charge, not Chica! Darn Goldie and his stupid jokes; they were ruining his entire life! With luck T-Chi and Mangle would bring Mari and Goldie along to the Halloween party at the restaurant on the said holiday. Then he could give Goldie a piece of his—

"Bonnie," he suddenly said in a hushed, awe-filled voice, "do you see that?"

"Hm? See what?"

He lifted a shaking paw in the direction of an infant costume aisle. " _That_..."

"Fred, I dunno what you're pointin' at," came the puzzled reply, but Freddy ignored it and began to slowly approach the aisle. Bonnie noticed this. At first he said nothing, trying to understand what the bear was talking about, but he eventually registered the fact that Freddy was already several feet away.

"Hey- Hey, Freddy? Um, Mommy told us to stay by the cart, 'member? Freddy? Freddy, come back!" But Freddy seemed to not hear his brother's calls. He was entranced by a beautiful little tuxedo and... top hat. Oh, how he loved it. It was a shiny jet-black hat, save for a thin white stripe running along the seam between the hat and its brim.

He reached out to touch it... when he felt a chill run through his spine. Every instinct told him to turn around, while his brain screamed the opposite. Slowly rotating his body, Freddy found himself face-to-face with a giant, blue, furry monster! With a scream he turned on his heels and came running back to the cart, where he collapsed on the floor and began to sob his eyes out. Bonnie, confused and terrified by the fact that something had given his brave, courageous friend such a fright, found himself bawling for his life as well.

Within seconds Chica came charging out of the bathroom, her protective instinct kicking in. "What is it? What happened?" she asked, kneeling next to Freddy and scooping him into her arms.

"Th-th-there was a _monster_ over there!" he cried. "I-it tried to _eat_ me!"

At this point Chica had realized what had happened, but Bonnie, bless his poor little soul, only gasped and began to cry even harder. "It tried to eat my brother! Freddy almost got eated!"

Patting the little cub on his back to slowly soothe him, Chica whispered, "It's okay, Freddybear, it was only a costume. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

Eventually both of the babies calmed down, and a sour-faced Foxy came toddling out of the restroom. One look, however, at his siblings' tearstained and snotty faces made his frown morph into a curious, inquiring look. "This oughta be good..."

* * *

"An' that's what ye 'n' Bonbon were screamin' bloody murder about? A silly costume?" Foxy asked, snickering mockingly. They were once again wandering the store, but Chica now had her eye on various Halloween decorations. Freddy frowned at the fox and lightly punched his arm once he was certain Chica wouldn't see. After all, he didn't want to get punished.

"Hey, excuse me! I'm a baby, I can't help getting scared of stuff easily. Besides," he said with a shiver, "it looked really, _really_ scary..."

Foxy laughed and began to mock him. "Ooh, th' big, scary costume is gonna get yeh! Run fer yer lives! I canna believe that yeh didn't even wet yer big-boy pants, Fazzy! Yer so brave!"

The little fox collapsed into a fit of giggles, causing Chica to halt reluctantly and wait for him to get back on his feet. As she looked around out of boredom, though, she discovered a large Halloween-themed cookbook. Even on a 30-percent-off sale! She snatched one up and began enthusiastically flipping through the colorful pages.

"So, what was that whole deal back there, with you actually _asking_ Chica for a change?" Freddy asked Foxy once the kit had calmed down.

Foxy sighed and kicked the ground in annoyance. "Y' see, I'd planned that whole stratagem out from th' start o' the day. I tossed th' diapers outta her baby bag b'fore we left. Turns out th' lass keeps spare 'uns in her purse! Can yeh believe? That kills th' whole purpose of a baby bag!"

Freddy shook his head dolefully. "Yeah. It seemed a good plan, though." He punched Foxy's arm again. "So what are you scared of, then? Everyone has a fear of something. What's yours?"

Foxy grinned and shook his head. "I ain't afraid o' nothin', Fazzy; baby or-" He suddenly stumbled back and released such a high scream that it made Freddy's ears ring. "M-M-Mooooooommmmmyy!" he hollered, scrambling over to the chicken and clutching her leg for dear life.

Slowly Freddy turned around, the dreadful feeling of déjà vu overcoming his brain. There, looming far above his head... stood a clown. A big, shiny red nose, a frizzy rainbow wig, a pair of giant shoes, the whole stereotypical deal. The cub squealed in delight at the clown's odd, humorous expression and clapped his hands.

"Sorry, ma'am," the clown apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't mean to frighten him."

"It's all right," Chica said as she patted Foxy's head reassuringly, "you didn't know. As a matter of fact, I didn't know he didn't like clowns until just now!"

The clown reached behind him and pulled out a handful of miniature candy bars. "Sorry, little guy," he said softly. "Here ya go; you can take two."

Nervously Foxy edged closer to him and quickly snatched two treats from his gloved hand. Bonnie and Freddy, meanwhile, anxiously squeaked in anticipation. The clown chuckled and passed each baby one candy. "There you go! Have a nice day, ma'am!"

"Thank you, you too!" She gave her 'kids' a thoughtful smile. "Well, wasn't he nice? Foxy, did he scare you?" The kit gave a tentative nod, still holding tight to her leg. This only made her laugh, much to his resentment.

"You're so silly! Let's keep shopping, guys. Why don't we go pick out some candy?"

Taking the chorus of cheers as a yes, Chica turned and pushed the cart toward the candy aisle. Freddy and Foxy, tailing along a few feet behind, chatted—well, _argued_ is a better term—during the walk there.

"Oh, I'm Foxy the big, brave pirate!" Freddy mocked. "I'm never scared of anything—except for silly old clowns!" He gave an exaggerated laugh to mock the embarrassed kit even further.

"Shut up, Fazzy," he complained, thankful his crimson fur covered his burning cheeks. "He simply startled me, that's all. An' don't forget—ye got yer knickers all knotted up just over a little costume that warn't even movin', or didn't wear a big, scary nose, or didn't have a manic, murderous look in its eyes..."

He suddenly stopped and blushed even harder than before. Freddy laughed again. "Uh huh. He only startled you. Your attempted insult just proved that to be a lie."

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Here we are, boys!" Chica interrupted. Just in time, too, as she was on her final nerves with their pointless bickering. _Though_ , she thought, _it wasn't as if they argued any less in their adult bodies_.

"Yaaaaay!" came the excited reply from all three babies as they turned into the aisle stocked high with sweets. At Bonnie's incessant whines she lifted him out of the shopping cart, and he immediately hurried over to his 'brothers'. The little ones ran up and down the row, pointing and shouting at various sugary treats. Meanwhile, Chica selected a few bags of assorted candy, made sure to grab a small treat for herself, and turned to the babies.

"Boys, I've got the candy! I will let you all pick one treat- Freddy, put that back. There's no way you could eat that much chocolate. Foxy, put that tub away! I know you love Red Vines- no, not even if you share. Get something small, like Bonnie did!"

The cub and kit turned to the said bunny, who held a little tube of M&Ms. Muttering things that Chica wouldn't approve of under their breath, they put away their original selections and found smaller versions of them. Once they'd had their treats approved they were placed in the cart - after some debate on whether the candy would be safest in their arms or the cart - Chica crushed their high spirits with one word: costumes.

Freddy gulped. "Could you repeat that, please?" he asked nervously. Foxy nodded weakly in agreement.

"I said, now let's go pick out your costumes, and then we can go home and help Mike set up the decorations!"

"Noooooooo!" the cub and kit cried in unison.

Chica threw her wings up in exasperation. "Why don't either of you want to wear a costume? You never seemed to mind before!"

"I wanna costume, Mommy," Bonnie piped up, instantly earning him dirty looks and the nickname 'Suck-Up' from his 'siblings.'

"I know you do, Pumpkin. I was talking to those two guys down there, the ones that wear frowny faces all the time."

The two in question began to babble off angry excuses at the same time, making Bonnie cover his ears.

"One at a time, one at a time! Foxy, you go first. Freddy, you go next. Why don't you want to dress up, sweetie?"

Foxy glared at Freddy, who happily returned the gesture. "This wee bilge rat here tol' me that ye planned t' dress me up as Mangle. And I'll have yeh know _right now_ , lassie: I. Ain't!"

"Actually, I only reminded you," Freddy said in a sly tone. "If you don't recall, it was Bonnie who told you that. Over the Fourth of July, remember?"

Bonnie dropped his ears and cowered behind Chica. "I-I was only k-k-kidding, F-Foxy..."

Chica stroked the top of the poor kit's head reassuringly and turned to Freddy, looking none-too-pleased with him. "And what's gotten into you that makes you so costume intolerant, Frederick?"

Freddy winced a bit at the full name, but he held his firm composure. "Foxy told me that you were going to stick me in a Little Red Riding Hood costume, and that he was going to eat me! But I don't want to be Little Red Riding Hood!"

Bonnie gasped loudly. "Freddy... You would choose to get _eated_ instead of dressing up like Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Mm- _hm_!" the cub said defiantly, making Bonnie gasp again.

"You're so brave, Freddy..." he said softly, looking in awe upon his 'brother.'

Chica shook her head in disbelief and annoyance. She'd thought that her friends had kept their adult minds when their bodies were age-regressed, but she was beginning to question that idea. "Boys," she said in a tired voice, "I never said any of those things. You can be whatev-" She quickly caught herself before she made a fatal mistake. "You can dress up as _almost_ anything you want, okay?"

She sighed in relief at the cheer that went up from her little ones. This would go a lot smoother, now that she had their full cooperation. She backed out of the candy aisle and began touring the store again, pointing out all the costumes that she found cute—which were all the ones that none of the Fazbabies wanted. But, after only forty-five minutes of pointing, arguing, and pleading, all three babies had finally selected their costumes. Freddy was to be a magician, Foxy a zombified crew-mate from the Pirates of the Caribbean, and Bonnie had selected—with the gentle urging of Chica—a little jack o' lantern costume.

They finally paid for everything (Chica made sure that Freddy didn't hear the amount she paid, as to avoid him getting upset and lecturing her on the importance of wisely spending money) and exited the store. After a few minutes of begging the Fazbabies had convinced Chica to allow them some time to play on the mall's playground. And there, who should they meet but Mangle, Blue, and Teddy.

"Mangle!" Chica squealed, rushing over to give her friend a loving squeeze. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mangle chuckled. "Chi's decorating our restaurant right now, so she kicked us out for the day. I figured we could go to the park, but since it's so cold outside, I thought here was a good substitute. What are _you_ doing here? Halloween is in two days; shouldn't you be decorating, too?"

"I came out to get candy, the little ones' costumes, and a few more decorations and props. Mike is setting up the pizzeria now, though. Ooh, I can't wait for Halloween! I just love the spooky sense in the air, and all the neat costumes..."

Mangle grinned and nudged her with her elbow. "And all the chocolate you can eat without getting judged for it..."

The two females shared a laugh and began to talk about various other topics, while all the babies chatted in a giant plastic tunnel next to the slide.

"So, what are you babies doing here?" Blue asked, boredom dripping from his tone. "Getting all of your fattening sweets and silly dress-up clothes?"

Teddy laughed and punched his arm. "You're one to talk," he said with a grin. He turned to the three other Fazbabies. "He was just begging me for a taffy. Chi gave me a few since I'd been helping her out around the pizzeria."

"Saltwater taffy isn't just some bloody, calorie-stuffed piece of garbage like caramel and lollipops," Blue grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So, are ye two goin' t' dress up as well?" Foxy asked curiously. Really he just wanted to make Blue feel embarrassed, but there was a part in him that begged for an answer.

Teddy frowned. "Yeah, Chi's making us. Mangle is, too, but at least she has a bit of sense in what looks too... well, stupid is the word I'm looking for. I'm going to be a mob boss, and Blue..." He began to chuckle, which escalated into a giggle, and eventually he was having a full-on laugh attack.

Blue blushed and punched him in the arm to try and silence him, but to no avail. "Tell them, Bluey," he snorted.

"Yeah, you can tell us, and then we can tell you what we're gonna be!" Bonnie said excitedly.

Blue groaned, hid his face with his ears, and muttered some unintelligible garble.

"Say again?" Freddy asked, the suspense of it making him tremble. If Blue's costume both humiliated him and made Teddy laugh that hard, then it was bound to be something hilarious.

"Speak up, lad!" Foxy growled impatiently. "We ain't got all darn day, here. 'Sides, we'll see it on Hallows Eve anyhow, so yeh might as well come out 'bout it now!"

Finally Blue looked up at the roof of the tunnel, took a deep breath, and... "A hobo! Those ghastly females are forcing me to dress as a gosh diddly-darn hobo! Okay, are you happy now?"

Pinching himself to suppress a laugh, Freddy glanced at Teddy, in hopes of him silently confirming it. Then again, Blue certainly didn't have very much of a humorous side to him. Teddy tried to be sympathetic, but he couldn't even manage to pat the bunny's arm without cracking up again.

"Why'd they choose you a homeless guy costume?" Freddy asked slowly, as to not let a giggle escape from his lips.

With a scornful wave of his paw in no specific direction Blue scoffed, "Chi claims that I have the 'looks' of one. Which I find rather offensive!"

Teddy shrugged. "Or maybe she's getting revenge for you always being so bratty," he said with a grin.

"Prolly both reasons," Foxy snickered. Then he grew serious. "Tis a shame we canna celebrate Hallows Eve t'gether, us 'n' the Toys. That'd be great fun!"

Now Bonnie grew wistful. "Oh, yeah, that would! Then Chi could make those super yummy brownies, and Mangle could tell us sorta-spooky stories, and we could play with Teddy and Bluey and Mari and Goldie! If only there were two Halloweens a year . . . "

* * *

" . . . If only there were two Halloweens a year," Chica sighed. "Then we could spend one together and one with the public."

"I know what you mean," Mangle comforted, "but we do still get to spend all sorts of holidays together! Easter, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, and Thanksgiving and Christmas, too, and those last ones are coming up fast! Halloween isn't really a family-related holiday, anyhow. But I do wish that we could spend it together. We just can't. We could have an after-party, if you wanted, next Sunday! Since we're always closed on Sundays."

Suddenly an idea began to form in Chica's head. Maybe... Maybe... "Maybe we could have a before-party!" she said, her voice slowly picking up speed. "Tomorrow, _this_ Sunday! Then we can still have all of the decorations up, and we can have our own, personal, family party! And we can invite Jeremy, and Fritz, and the Shadow brothers with Goldie and Mari! What do you think?"

With a thoughtful grin Mangle pulled out her cell phone. "I think I'll call Chi right now and see what she thinks. If she gives the green light I'll call up everyone else. I can't wait!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Well? What did y'all think? I'm really anxious to know! I love KudleyFan so, so, sosososososososo much, and I had SUCH a great time writing this! Kudley, if by some MAGICAL chance you're reading this story, I just want you to know that you are legitimately one of the greatest authors in all of history, and you mean the absolute world to me, and I hope this story isn't all that bad (I actually wrote it last Halloween, and I have done ZERO editing). Thanks for reading! I'm going to post three chapters, all 2-3 days apart, the final one on Halloween, so expect updates soon! See all of you amazing people real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of The Candy Thief! I apologize for missing my original schedule of posting this chapter on Saturday/Sunday, some stuff came up adn I never got to it. But, to compensate, the last chapter WILL be uploaded tomorrow evening, and I refuse to let anything withhold me from doing so! Unless I ACTUALLY have to, but short of a death or serious injury, we should be good. Also, this chapter gets kinda intense, I gotta say. All in good fun, nothing scary. Just . . . intense. You'll see as soon as you get to the story. Wait . . . I guess I'm the holding you back. Shoot, sorry. I'll get out of your way. Enjoy!**

"So let me get this straight," Mike said slowly. "We're gonna have—not one—but _two_ Halloween parties?" He sounded exhausted at the thought.

"Yeah, but the first one'll be a family party," Chica explained, "and they'll bring food and stuff, so we won't have too much stuff to restock up on. It'll be fun! And Jeremy and Fritz'll be there, too."

Mike groaned. "Oh, and let me guess: the Magical Brats are coming, too."

Chica pursed her lips(beak?) and placed her wings on her hips. "That's not a very nice nickname, Mike. But yes, the Shadows, Goldie, and Mari are invited. And you can put up with them for a few hours, can't you?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really."

Mike sighed. "I'll be there. But make sure Shaf knows that I ain't changing Goldie or Mari for him anymore, okay?"

"You got it! I'll let them all know now. _Thank you, Mikey!_ " the chicken sang, and she flounced off to inform everyone of the upcoming party.

Mike gave a doleful smile as he watched her leave. "This oughta be something... hm?" A slight nudge at his thigh startled him. Looking down, he found Freddy leaning against him while wearing a hopeful expression on his little face. "What's up, Fredster?"

"Y'know... You and I could hang out in your office throughout the duration of the family party. I get the feeling you don't want to participate, either." The cub spoke the words in such a honey-dripping voice that Mike laughed aloud, to Freddy's displeasure. "What's so funny?"

The man waved nonchalantly towards him as he calmed himself. "Nothing. You don't want to party with your friends?"

"No." Freddy's ears flattened against his head.

"Why not?"

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because that means more work on my part. What's your excuse?"

"It's not any easier for me, either, pal. Just because I'm a baby again doesn't make my life a dream. Everyone just moons over my adorableness and pinches my cheeks and throws me into ridiculous outfits and drags me around everywhere in a stroller and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But the answer's no."

Freddy's face fell. "Why not?" he whined, not even caring that he really did sound like a baby.

"I don't want your mommy to kill me for hiding away from everyone, and for hiding you with me. You can escape to the roof, for all I care, but I want no association with you. Sorry."

"Jerk. And you know darn well that Chica is not my mommy-er, mom. She isn't my mom!" Freddy muttered angrily, his face reddening. "Shut up, Schmidt. I know you're laughing in your head."

Mike grinned. "That's completely legal, Freddy. Sorry! Now why don't you go check on your brothers?"

"And _why_ should I listen to you?"

"Don't do it for me, then; do it to help your mommy out. I can imagine you don't make motherhood easy for her."

"Shut up, Michael!" Freddy shouted after the laughing man as he strolled off. "And for the record," he muttered to himself, "she doesn't make childhood easy for _me_. I have no reason to make motherhood easy for _her_."

X THE NEXT DAY X

Freddy and Bonnie were slumped on the couch in the break room, awaiting the imminent arrival of the guests by watching TV. G-rated educational shows, of course—Chica had made sure to set the parental restrictions on all the televisions in the pizzeria. Foxy had gone off several minutes ago to see about a snack, and Freddy was beginning to wonder about him. Bonnie, on the other hand...

" _Seven, eight, nine, ten!_ " he shouted joyfully along to the cartoon. "See, Freddy? I can count _aaaaaaalll_ the paw prints, even though Detective Doug Print can't. You really should help him, you know. He can't read, or look around, or nothing. You gotta do it for him, or he can't find out who stoled the Queen's Royal Candy Bowl!"

"What a tragedy that has overtaken the Sugary Kingdom," Freddy grumbled. "Why doesn't she just go to the store and buy another bowl and more candy?"

Bonnie gaped at him. "B-but Freddy... _This_ candy bowl was _magical!_ It was made of enchanted golden nuggets, and the candy was the bestest kind ever! You can't buy it at the store!"

"Magic isn't real, you dingus."

"So what do Goldie and Mari and Shabby and Shaffy have?"

Freddy blushed in embarrassment. "That's different. Now stop asking stupid questions. Where's Foxy?"

"I dunno. Where?" Bonnie halfheartedly shrugged as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"That's what I'm asking you!" Freddy angrily slapped the kit upside the head with the back of his paw, making him tumble over the edge of the couch.

"Ah-ah-I dunno, Fred, honest! I'm sorry!" Bonnie began to sob and cover his head protectively. "I-I'm sorry! Please, j-just don't do that no more!"

Freddy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. Now shut up before Chica hears you and I get busted—what's that?"

Over the sound of the cartoon show, a muffled argument could be made out, coming from a room near the lounge.

"I dunno, Freddy. I'll go see." Bonnie scooted over to the door and slowly opened it a ways, then turned back to Freddy. His face was a mask of fear and uncertainty. "U-uh, will you come with me? I'm a little scared..."

Rolling his eyes again, the cub slid off the couch and toddled over to Bonnie and flung the door all the way open. "Let's go," he said, deadpan.

"Y-you first?" Bonnie squeaked.

Heaving a great sigh, Freddy reluctantly began to march down the hallway, listening for the sounds to grow louder. Eventually they came to the dining room, where they spotted a small, golden-furred bear stealthily peering into the kitchen from the entryway.

"Goldie?" Bonnie asked, making the said bear jump in surprise and whirl around to face them with a karate pose.

"Oh. It's just you two." He dropped his stance and gave the kit and the other cub a suspicious once-over. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard someone arguing," Freddy said coldly, stepping forward in what he thought to be a threatening manner. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Me? I, uh, heard the scuffle as well, and came to investigate. It seems as though Chica is reprimanding your little fox friend for something."

"Really?" Bonnie and Freddy asked in unison, the shock evident in their tones. Foxy was nearly never in trouble—hence Freddy's nickname of 'Goody-Two-Shoes' for him.

"What for?"

Goldie shrugged. "Dunno. Let's go see." He pushed open the heavy kitchen door, giving the three babies a clear view of the scene unfolding inside. Chica was crouched down in front of a confused, blubbering Foxy, frustratedly trying to speak kindly and quietly with him, but the kit wouldn't stop crying and whining. Standing against the opposite wall was Shabby, who and threw continuous glances at the door while looking incredibly uncomfortable. It seemed like he was waiting for someone to enter the kitchen, but neither he nor Chica nor Foxy noticed the little trio.

"Sheesh, what's his deal?" Goldie muttered disdainfully, nodding in Foxy's direction.

"Dunno," Freddy said with a shrug, "but we'll find out soon, I'm sure."

Bonnie shrank back a little, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. "Wh-what's wrong with F-Foxy, Fred? Is he okay? Is he sick? Is he in trouble?"

Freddy shook his head. "I don't know, but if we have to go to bed early because of him..."

"I din' do it, Mama!" Foxy cried. "I swear on me favourite blankie 'twas't me! Yeh must b'lieve me!"

"Foxy—" Chica began.

"I ain't ever tried t' fool ye before, an' I ain't got a reason to now! An' even if I'd ever lied t' yeh in th' past, I ain't now, an' that's what be important!"

"Foxy, listen—"

"I be innocent! Captain's honour, I swear it! I was framed! I saw th' whole darn event unfold before me very eye! Yeh jus' gotta—"

"FOXY!"

The kit quieted and focused his teary golden eyes upon Chica. "S-sorry, lassie... Go 'head."

Chica sighed and took his paw in her wing. "Sweetheart... Okay, why don't you tell me what you think happened, and we can start from there?"

With a sniffle, Foxy began to recount his side of the story. "I-I was gettin' hungry, an' I went over t' th' kitchen 'cause I thought that was where ye was. Goldie said he thought he'd seen yeh walkin' down t' the office, so I went t' check there. When I din' see yeh there, I looked backstage, an' in the dinin' rooms, an' checked th' lavatories, but I couldn't find yeh still. So I came in'tah here, _just_ t' see if ye were here, but when I saw yeh weren't an' I turned t' leave I heard somethin' comin' from th' candy bowl up there." He pointed up at the large glass dish filled with sweets sitting on the counter.

"Naturally curious, as ye know me t' be, I climbed up that them counter an' saw all those candies wrigglin' around, like they was made of worms 'r somethin'. I grabbed on and looked it over, an' then it starts tryin' t' jerk isself right outta me paw! After a few seconds, though, it went dead still, an' th' other candies did, too. Then a second after that, ye an' Shabby there walked in."

The look on Chica's face said she didn't believe him one bit, but to her credit it was a rather... _wild_ story. But before she had the chance to respond, the kitchen door opened again, and in stepped Shaffy. He carried a sleeping Mari in one hand and a platter of Halloween cookies in the other.

"Hey, again," he said, setting the platter on the counter and moving to prop himself up against the wall next to his brother. He then realized that he held every gaze in the room. "Am I interrupting something, or something? I can leave."

Chica waved a wing carelessly in his direction and turned back to Foxy. "No, you're fine." Then, to Foxy: "We will discuss this later." She stood up, brushed off her apron, and then took notice of the three other babies in the room, watching her. "Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, why don't you three go get into your costumes before Chi and the other Toys get here? I put them in my bathroom for you. Bonnie, honey, are you okay?"

For the little kit still looked prepared to bawl his eyes out, and the confusion and the strenuous struggle of trying to figure out what was happening wasn't helping the poor little guy. He didn't answer Chica, so Freddy said, "He's fine, just a little... You know... In need of a change? I'll let you take care of it." The cub turned to leave, but before he moved he leaned in close to Bonnie's ear and harshly whispered, "I just saved your butt; so pee, or you won't get to see the rest of the party, and you'll be lucky if you wake up early enough to not miss Christmas!"

Bonnie stiffened, whimpered, then whispered back, "Y-you don't have to worry a-about that, anymore, F-Freddy..."

* * *

"Nice tux," Goldie said with a smirk as Freddy emerged from the bedroom in his costume. "Where're you headed, to a ball?"

"No, it's a magician costume, you idiot!" Freddy snapped. "What do you think this is, the seventeenth century?"

"Balls still exist, you idiot," Goldie said with a smirk.

"So do tuxedos, moron." Freddy shot back, fixing one of the jacket's cuffs.

Foxy joined the two babies, wearing his zombie-pirate costume. "Touché. Aren't ye goin' t' dress as somethin', Gold? I know alla th' rest o' the gang's comin' in costume. Ye'll look a wee bit outta place without a costume."

Goldie scoffed. "Like I care about looking out of place? _I'm stuck in a baby body, for heaven's sake!_ That is the _least_ of my problems as of this very moment, thank you!" But then he sighed in defeat and dropped his head. "But those stupid Shadow brothers did bring me a costume to wear. I'll be a ninja, I believe Shabby chose."

"That isn't too bad," Freddy said with a shrug, sympathizing for the poor cub. Freddy had a lot of dignity, too, but he'd learned to give some of it up when he was age-regressed. It didn't seem like Goldie had been able to do so, though, and Freddy knew firsthand what he was going through.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hellooooooo, anyone home?" a feminine voice called, immediately following the sound of a door opening and closing.

Freddy looked at Foxy, a delighted grin on his chubby face. "I suppose the Toys are here. Let's go check out their costumes!"

"Oh, I know what ye mean!" Foxy replied a moment later, as the reason of Freddy's excitement dawned on him. He very quickly shared the brown-furred cub's enthusiasm. "C'mon, Gold! Ye oughta enjoy this!"

Confused, but at the same time enthralled by the other babies' excitement, Goldie tagged along with them as they toddled down the long hallways until they finally found everyone in the dining room. And, cowering behind Chi's giant pizza slice costume, stood Blue. Well, at that was visible of him was his cottontail and the tip of one of his ears, but it was evident enough that it was indeed the British bunny. He was looking around a little, as though making sure no one approached him from the main hallway, but that left the whole space behind him completely vulnerable to a...surprise welcome.

Freddy and Foxy slowly crept up behind Blue, and, on Freddy's mark, they grabbed his upper arms. The bunny screamed loudly and jerked forwards, attempting to force himself out of the paws grasping him. "You two!" he shouted angrily. He was about to delve into a long rant about how horrendous and immature their behavior was, but it was cut short by laughter. The laughter of everyone in the room. Blue's voice shriveled up into a mere squeak, and he contorted into a ball on the floor, horribly embarrassed.

"What, Blue?" Foxy chided. "Can't ye take a little scare? It is Hallows Eve, ye oughta be a wee bit more prepared fer a scare or two.

Teddy glided over—almost literally. He was dressed in a long, black overcoat with crimson buttons, and on his head sat a black top hat with a thick, bright-red stripe running above the brim. It seemed that an air of authority surrounded the little cub, and it even made Freddy feel a little bit nervous. "Hey, guys! What's going on? Nice tuxedo, Fred." He glanced down at Blue. "That was a pretty cool prank, by the way. It's not very easy to scare Blue."

Blue made some garbled sounds of complaint, but made no effort to make himself heard. Teddy looked around. "Where are all the other guys? I thought Goldie was coming, and I haven't seen Bonnie, either."

When he said it, both Freddy and Foxy realized that they hadn't seen the cub or kit in a few minutes, either.

"Dunno," Foxy said. He tugged on Mangle's pirate costume's pant leg. "Lassie, have yeh seen Bonnie 'r Goldie anywhere?"

Mangle thought for a moment, then pointed toward the kitchen with her fake hook. "I last saw Chica follow Bonnie into the kitchen, but I don't know if they came out yet or not. Hey, Freddy! I love your hat!"

The cub beamed with pride, and as he followed Foxy over to the kitchen he nudged him with his elbow. "What's the matter? You look a little ticked off."

"Well," Foxy huffed, "ev'ryone keep on complimentin' on yer costume, but they ain't seeming t' care much 'bout ol' Foxy's costume! It's gettin' real annoyin', and I wanna know why ev'ryone likes yer tux more 'n me beautiful evil-undead-zombie-pirate-crewman costume!"

Freddy shrugged as he pushed open the kitchen door. "I simply know how to rock a top hat, my dear friend. Nothing more to it than—"

Inside the kitchen stood Chica and Bonnie, but—to Freddy's ultimate shock—Chica was arguing with Bonnie. Well, arguing isn't the best term, since all Bonnie was doing was bawling. But the reason was evident.

Bonnie was stealing candy.

Several sweets lay on the floor in front of the crying kit, along with a piece in his paw and a wrapper or two near his feet. It didn't look like there were any candy remnants on his face, but it was hard to tell through all the tears and mucus. His mouth opened and closed, giving the impression he was trying to speak, but only whines escaped his snotty maw.

"Chica, lass?" Foxy asked tentatively. "What be goin' on, here?"

Chica sighed and shook her head. "It isn't any of your business, boys. Bonnie, go on out with your brothers while I clean up this mess. Freddy, will you help him get into his costume, please?"

No one in the kitchen noticed the small black figure dart out through the doors behind the trio as they exited...

 **Author's Note**

 **Aw, Bonnie, you are just too adorable. What's going to happen next? Who – or what – is that strange black figure that haunts the kitchen, preying upon little age-regressed-anthropomorphic-animatronics? Is Bonnie finally accepting his dark side, or are he and Foxy being framed? Ack, so many questions! But never fear, hopefully all of these questions will be answered in the next and final chapter, which is to be uploaded tomorrow, as I mentioned. And with that, I shall see you all then!**

 ***secretly squeals in excitement***


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween, everybody! Thanks for sticking along with me through this story, and I really hope I've managed to keep you all entertained throughout these chapters. Now, without further ado, here is the final chapter of The Candy Thief!**

"I-I'm tellin' you guys, I didn't do it! Just like Foxy didn't!" Bonnie said as Freddy tried to push the round pumpkin costume onto him.

"Well...it sure...seemed...like...you were!" Freddy wheezed.

Foxy stood next to the struggling cub, holding a little pumpkin top cap while watching Freddy work with great interest. "Then what happened in there, lad? I haf'ta agree that yeh looked mighty 'spicious, with all them candies around yeh an' those wrappers, too."

The purple kit sighed in annoyance. "All I did was walk in there, and all that stuff was on the floor, and I walked over to check it out. That's all, I swear!" He started to choke up again. "No one believes me, no one ever believes me!"

"I b'lieve ye, lad."

With a muffled _thop!_ the pumpkin popped into place, and Bonnie turned to face Foxy with a hopeful expression while Freddy collapsed, panting, onto the ground. "Y-you do?" he asked happily.

Foxy shrugged. "It seems t' me that both o' us are bein' framed. We got us a candy thief on our hands, lads."

At the mention of the thief Bonnie gasped dramatically, and Freddy stopped panting to give the little fox a strange look.

"Candy thief?" Freddy asked doubtfully. "I think that you're just making excuses. Who else could've done it, Chica? I don't think so."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "I know it ain't Chica; I ain't stupid. Me best guess izzat it be someone with magic. How else could th' candy in th' bowl be roilin' around like a bunch a worms? Or start flyin' around th' room?"

"The Shadows seem likely," Freddy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were up to their old pranks again. Not to mention their magical capabilities."

"But we saw 'em standin' 'round in th' mess hall with ever'body else!" Foxy huffed.

Freddy threw his paws up in mock surrender. "What a sharp tone! Is it _my_ fault they have an alibi?" he asked cynically.

"Nay, but yeh gotta look it th' plain, obvious facts!"

Bonnie covered his ears and curled up into a ball—well, as much as he could. It was no easy feat to accomplish in a large, fat pumpkin suit. "G-guys, can we j-just stop fightin'? I don't l-like all the... angry... loud... words..." He shuddered and fell silent, embarrassed. Goldie smirked, but, to his credit, said nothing.

The babies all sat in silence for a long minute, the petty tension and anger hanging in the air. Goldie sat on a miniature stool, looking around and sighing melodramatically. Bonnie remained in his little ball pose, occasionally hiccupping. Freddy and Foxy just stood where they were and threw dark glances at each other, muttering under their breaths.

Suddenly a thought came to Freddy. It slowly dawned on him, then finalized itself in the form of a mental train slamming into his brain. "I have it!" he shouted. Startled, Foxy began to ask _what_ exactly he had, but the cub was already plowing through that field. "It's gotta be Mari! Think about it. " He began to tick off points on his paw. "He's magic. He's small, so it's easy for him to hide when someone enters the kitchen. And if he got caught? All the adults think he's so adorable they'd let it slide, and then try to blame one of us!"

Obviously taking interest in the new development, Foxy just had to ask: "But, Freddy, lad, what'd be his motivation? Ev'ry crim'nal got one. Why would Mari do it? He ain't real vengeful."

"It's candy, you nincompoop," Freddy said dismissively, "and he's a baby. It's like peanut butter and jelly. Inseparable."

Bonnie lifted his head a little. "Well, I actually think that peanut butter goes better with honey—"

"Shut up, I didn't ask you!" Freddy shouted before returning to his excited, proud demeanor. "But yes, anyhow. I have cracked the case! My findings are rock solid! It was no easy feat, but I managed—"

The cub's speech was cut short by a muffled wailing coming from some other room in the pizzeria. Confused, Freddy swung the door open, just in time to see Shaffy approach them from the end of the hall. "Shaffy?" Freddy asked. "What's that sound?"

"That's Mari waking up from a three hour nap." The dark-purplish bear sounded exhausted. "Man, it'd be great if that kid slept like this at night..."

"Fer only three hours at'a time?" Foxy asked.

Shaffy passed the babies, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "That'd be more than he sleeps now. So, yeah."

Once the older bear disappeared around the corner, Foxy turned back to face Freddy, whose face had taken a dark appearance to it. "Uh... So I s'pose that means it t'warn't Mari, then, eh? Freddy?"

Freddy's face darkened even more. "He's in on it," he whispered.

"What? Speak up, lad."

"He's in on the whole thing! Mari paid him off so that he could steal all the candy! And I'm willing to bet that he paid off Shabby, too." His little arm shot out, grabbed Goldie's vest collar, and slammed him into the wall (don't worry, though; don't forget, Freddy only has the strength of a baby. Goldie wasn't hurt). "You're in on it too, aren't you?" Freddy snarled. He shook the other cub. "Tell me all your secrets, you monster! Reveal to us your guilt! _Tell us!_ "

Foxy hurried over and pried Goldie from Freddy's grasp. "Fred, I think he be innocent. Leave th' poor lad alone. None o' them're in on any plan, hear? We jes' gotta keep lookin' fer clues—"

But the cub would hear none of it. "I can see the fear on his face!" he shouted. "He knows I'm onto him! Just let me interrogate him for five minutes, I'll get us answers faster than Stephen Hawking ever could!"

"Lad, he be scared 'cause o' yer ferocity, here! Jes' calm down..."

It took a few minutes of agitated silence, but eventually Freddy did calm down, though he wouldn't cease his suspicious glances thrown at Goldie and the incessant muttering about how he "knew the truth," and "was onto him," and that he "couldn't be fooled like the others." But those things were considered minorities, and were easily tolerated by the rest of the group.

Goldie showed the group how fast he could throw on his ninja costume—less than 30 seconds!—and then the babies made out for the dining room, where they enjoyed the party for a few hours. Mike and the other humans spent a lot of the time near the snack bar, talking about sports and females and jobs, but when the time came, they and the Shadows rocked out in the makeshift sound booth. When they took the controls, the pizzeria came to life with exciting music, Halloween-colored lights, and engaging dancing. The fun lasted for hours, far into the night.

Around midnight, they all began to settle down, and, up on the roof, they roasted marshmallows and shared spooky stories. Bonnie became too frightened to listen to the stories, so Chica went inside with him, but she came back out half an hour later because he'd fallen asleep. After an hour or so of stories, s'mores, and mosquitoes, everyone went back inside and hung out in the lounge. The scary movies (not very scary, though; Chica didn't want the babies to have nightmares) were brought out, and they all thought that popcorn, hot cocoa, and candy were in order.

"I can get it," Chica mumbled, trying in vain to not sound tired as she slowly arose from the couch.

Mangle stretched and yawned. "I'll help you. C'mon, Chi. Chi?"

The young chicken was asleep, sprawled out on the old lazy boy. Chica gave a tired chuckle. "It's okay, hon. I've got the boys here to help me out. Come on, Freddy, Foxy!"

Freddy slid off the couch and joined her, but Foxy remained buried in a mountain of laundry he liked to sleep on.

"Foxy. Foxy! _Foxy_!"

The kit quickly sat up, instantly awoken from his sound slumber. Problem was, a large pair of boxers speckled with pirate ships was stuck on his face. "Eh? Turn th' blasted light on, if yeh need me t' help yeh wit' somefin!"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "The lights are on. Take your underwear off of your face, you dimwit."

As fast as lightning Foxy snatched the undergarment from his face and stuffed it deep into the laundry pile. His crimson ears turned an even darker red, and he cast an embarrassed glance over his shoulder at Mangle, who pretended to not notice for his sake.

"Let's go get some movie snacks, you two," Chica told the two FazBabies. The three of them ventured down the hall, but before they could reach the kitchen three voices gave a simultaneous cry of joy. It sounded like it came from the office.

"I'll bet you those guys're watching baseball back there," Chica said with a worn-out half-smile. "I'll go see if they want anything to eat. Can you two start popping the popcorn, please? I'll be back in a second."

She walked off, and the babies came up to the big swinging doors. But before they entered the kitchen they heard a loud scream—belonging to Chica.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE CLEVELAND INDIANS? MICHAEL JAMES SCHMIDT, YOU TRAITOR! JEREMY FITZGERALD, HOLD HIM DOWN, OR YOU'RE NEXT!"

Freddy and Foxy exchanged a surprised look, then grinned and pushed open the kitchen doors, only to find candy _floating across the room._

"Oy, what's goin' on, here?" Foxy said, looking around. The suspended candy dropped to the ground, and the room became eerily silent. "We know ye be in here! Show yerself an' apologize fer framin' me 'n' Bonnie!"

When no response came, the two began to slink about the room, keeping an eye out for another occupant of the room. A few seconds later, a crack of thunder burst out, and all the lights flickered and failed. A split second later the emergency lights kicked on, but the fear was already induced upon the babies. Their courageous prowl turned into a cowardly skulk, but they dogged onwards, determined to catch the criminal. They'd nearly made a full circle around the room when the soft, quick patter of running feet caught their attention.

"Stop right there!" Freddy shouted, breaking into a run for the door, hard set on keeping the thief trapped. Foxy was hot on Freddy's tail, but quickly gaining. Both desperately tried to find the thief, but the dim emergency lights did nearly nothing to break through the veil of darkness. Suddenly Freddy slammed into something about his size... yet it was invisible!

" _Aaaaaah!_ It-it-it's a g-g-ghost! Run for your liiiiiiife!" he cried, and he tried to escape through the kitchen doors, but he missed the door and ran straight into the wall.

"I'm not a ghost, you idiot," said a dismembered, slightly nasal, slightly _familiar_ voice said.

Foxy frowned, trying to place the voice. "Goldie?"

The room suddenly glowed a soft, angelic white, revealing Goldie in a black ninja costume, scowling, and holding his nose. "I think you broke my nose, you idiot! Thanks a lot!"

Freddy sat up, blinking in the glare of the bright light. "Geez, can you turn down the light? It isn't this bright in here even when all the lights are on!"

Rolling his eyes, Goldie reluctantly dimmed his magical light.

"Hey, what be all that behind yeh?" Foxy asked, gesturing to the dozens of dark, shiny dots all over the floor.

Goldie picked up a bowl—which Freddy recognized as the candy bowl—and held it upside down. "None of your business. Don't look at me." He began to quickly pick up the dots and place them into the bowl.

"It's the candy, Foxy!" Freddy said, shaking his head to make the world stop spinning. "He was trying to make off with all the candy, but when he ran into me—"

" _You_ ran into _me_!"

"—all the candy flew out of the bowl. It was him all along! I told you guys, but you didn't listen! I was right!"

Foxy ignored the cub's prideful ranting. "Why'd ye do it, lad? Gettin' a poor soul like Bonnie— _Bonnie_ , Gold—in trouble fer somethin' he didn' do? Well, an' me, o' course."

"It's _candy_ , Foxy." Goldie gave him a look of disbelief. "And do you know how much candy I get at the Shadows' dump-of-a-home? One stinking, sugar-free lollipop. _Sugar-free!_ "

The magical glow lighting up the room began to flicker, with occasional red flashes.

Goldie's eyes flashed with anger, though not specifically aimed at the two FazBabies. "So, yeah, I stole the candy. I didn't exactly mean to frame any of you; you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, should I say, at the _right_ time. Thanks to you and that pathetic rabbit, I don't have to worry about those empty-headed adults accusing me of being the thief. So, _hah!_ "

He began to laugh, but halted at the sound of a record being reversed.

"— _yeah, I stole the candy—_ "

Freddy, grinning from ear to ear, held up a toy cell phone and pressed a button. " _—yeah, I stole the candy—_ "

"Wha— How—" Goldie spluttered. "That's not fair!"

Foxy raised his eyebrows, impressed but also confused. "Good job, Fred, but where'd yeh get that lil' doohickey?"

Freddy shrugged. "Guess Chica bought it. I saw that scenario in some movie, and I figured I'd try it out myself. Apparently not everything you see in movies is garbage—hey!"

Goldie used his magic to crush the device right from Freddy's grasp.

"That's not fair, you jerk! Just because you have magic doesn't mean you have to use it all the time!"

" _Dat's not faiw, dat's not faiw!_ "Goldie mocked. "I can use my magic anytime I want, for anything I want. But now I'm as innocent as ever, and you don't have any proof saying otherwise. It's my word against yours!"

"Actually, it be yer word against yers," Foxy said, gesturing toward the open kitchen doors, revealing Chica, Mangle, and the Shadows. None of whom had a very pleased expression upon their face.

Goldie smacked himself in the face and dropped his head. "Are you actually serious right now." He said it more as a statement than a question. "Why does this _always_ happen to me? I can't ever get away with anything!"

Shaffy glared at him. Wordlessly he magicked the golden cub into his arms none-too-softly and, with an embarrassed apology to Chica, he made for the exit. Shabby tagged along behind him, carrying a sleepy Mari. It looked like the dark-purplish rabbit was sleepwalking, but no one could be sure.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you two. I shouldn't've jumped to conclusions when I found you in front of the candy."

Freddy hated the smug, proud little grin on Foxy's face as Chica apologized to Foxy and Bonnie.

"Aw, it's awright, lassie, we knew yeh were only doin' what'cha thought was right. No harm done!"

For some reason, Foxy saying that only made Freddy want to punch him even more. On the other side of the lounge, Mangle was trying very hard to awaken Chi, but it was almost as though the chicken was out for good.

A gentle knock on the door brought everyone's attention to Jeremy, who nervously stood in the doorway. "U-uh, hey. Us guys are headed out, and I'm gonna drive Mike home. You aren't supposed to drive when you have a concussion, right? So, uh, I'll probably take his shift for the next week or so while he heals up, so see you all tomorrow night." With a nervous tip of his new Chicago Cubs cap he disappeared. Freddy and Foxy exchanged a nervous glance.

Chica shrugged. "Mike's just being a baby. I didn't hurt him _that_ much, did I, Mangle?"

The snowy vixen jerked Chi to her feet, where she swayed and collapsed into the floor. Mangle sighed. "Um—no, of course not, hon. Chi, get up! We have to go!"

An exhausted-looking Blue staggered over next to Chi and dumped his bottle of punch on her head. Which proved to be very effective, to all of you out there who struggle with awakening your friends and family.

"Yup, I'm up, let's get cooking!" Chi said automatically, jumping up from the floor. Everyone chuckled, for the entire front of her was coated in dust, dirt, and crumbs.

"Thank you, Chi!" Chica joked. "I've been needing to clean this floor, but you just got a good portion of it for me!"

The poor, younger chicken was still very tired, and all she could do was mumble a confused "you're welcome" and scoop up Blue from the floor.

"We'll see you, sis," Mangle chirped, giving Chica a peck on the cheek on her way to the door. "Thanks for having us! We had fun."

Teddy nodded contentedly, rubbing his bulging belly.

Chica waved. "Thank you for coming! See you soon!"

And, in the most cliché manner, they all shouted simultaneously—

" **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** "

 **Author's Note**

 **And there it is! I don't have much to say, so I'll keep it brief so it doesn't feel like I'm dragging this on. Shoot, I think I just failed already. I really hope you've all had as great a time reading this as I did writing it! It was so fun, messing around with my favorite author's characters, referencing a few other fantastic authors (if you didn't catch them, they were Koili the Artist and Crazybird101). This story doesn't do Kudley much justice, but it's the thought that counts, right?**

 ***crickets***

 **Right! So anyways, I don't know when my next story will come out, but hopefully it won't be all that long. I gotta get better at this. Have a great Halloween, everyone! Get a ton of candy, and have a good, safe time. See you all later!**


End file.
